1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for using an external device according to context of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of digital technologies, various electronic devices including mobile communication electronic devices, personal digital assistants (PDA), electronic organizers, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PC), and the like which may perform communication and process personal information while being carried have come to market. The electronic device has various functions such as a voice call, message transmission like a short message service (SMS)/multimedia message service (MMS), a video call, electronic organizer, photography, email transmission/reception, broadcast reproduction, Internet access, music reproduction, schedule management, social networking service (SNS), messenger, dictionary, gaming, and the like.
Further, the electronic device may perform various functions through various external devices or accessories. For example, the electronic device may be charged when being connected to a charger, and may transmit data to an external device (for example, a display device, a storage device, a printer, and the like) when being connected to the external device.
In the related art, when the electronic device is connected to the external device, only a unique function (for example, charging) of the external device was executed. Recently, a unique ID is assigned to the external device and a function corresponding to the unique ID is stored in advance. Accordingly, when the external device is connected, the preset function corresponding to the unique ID may be performed. However, once the electronic device is connected to the external device, only a preset function may be performed regardless of a use state (for example, context) of the electronic device. That is, there was no method of providing a customized function to the user according to the use state of the electronic device. Further, when one or more external devices are connected to the electronic device, functions of the external devices conflict with each other, so the performance of the function linked with each external device may have a problem.